


They Call Him Lazy

by AngelusErrare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AngelusErrare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's used to hearing what they call him behind his back. He even pretends not to know.<br/>Better that they continue to think him a lazy imbecile than a keen observer of truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Him Lazy

They call him lazy.

He'll give them that; he is. He doesn't like working, doesn't like breaking a sweat-- who would, in those heavy coats? Besides, it gives him an excuse to stay out of the way, an excuse to sit on the sofa playing his sitar and annoying Xaldin. Of course, that isn't the real reason he plays, but it's best they don't see the reality of his song.

They also call him stupid when they think he can't hear. Lazy, yes. Stupid? Oh, no. He wouldn't be their reconnaissance agent if he was lacking in intelligence. You have to be able to notice things most others don't in order to do recon. That's his gift, seeing what nobody else does. Except maybe Roxas; the kid is sharp whenever they're sent out together. He almost feels bad for letting Roxas do most or all of the work when they share missions. Even so, Roxas seems to share the opinion that he's useless to the Organization.

He knows they think him unfit-- or they're beginning to. Honestly, at this point he can't tell if the emotions are real, or if his pretense is so great he has fooled even himself. Still, it's clearly bothering the others. Except for perhaps Zexion and Axel, he can see the changes in the way they look at him. Some-- Larxene, for example-- are no different than before. The witch always hated him, and he has no great love for her. Others like Saix have been gradually getting more hostile, more demanding, and of course Xemnas has expressed his displeasure.

When your hands know the chords by heart, your mind is free to focus on other things, like listening to those around you. It helps that they see him as lazy, even selfish. It's so easy to forget that his "one" skill is observation, especially when he strives to give the laziest, most minimal reports he can get away with. Why give anything else? For one, if he gave satisfactory reports, they'd expect that from him. He doesn't want to give them any reason to suspect he knows more than he does.

Nobody crosses the Organization.

The Superior has plans he hasn't told the rest. Of course, if he were to mention that, there would be no more doubt whether they saw him as unfit. You don't question the Superior's motives, even if you think he's a dick.

For now he only sits in the common room and strums Arpeggio's strings, pretending not to have a care in the world. He knows it's unlikely Xemnas will assign him any work today; the two youngest members of the Organization are so much more willing to take the workload, and their Keyblades make them more useful. He knows he'll eventually be called when there's a new world to map out. When the time comes, he'll see more than he'll let on, and try to puzzle out the cryptic remarks he sometimes overhears from Xemnas and Saix with the information he gathers.

His fingers pluck out a newer rhythm, faster and more upbeat than usual. He gives no-one in particular the usual carefree smile and lays his head against the back of the immaculate white sofa. He may be lazy, but he isn't stupid. Whatever it is the Superior thinks him unfit for, he'll show them otherwise. 

He'll never deny being lazy, but "stupid" is not a word he'd ever apply to himself. He sees that which they do not, and though they see his attachment to his memories of emotion as a liability, he sees it as a strength. Perhaps he is not the only one who "feels" that way. Roxas, Xion and Axel seem to be entertaining the same idea of their memories of emotion being a strength.

For now he will sit and wait, and play his quiet tune. 

His melody is that of the observer, and perhaps one day it shall belong to the usurper as well.


End file.
